1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to shoehorns, and more particularly, to a card-like portable shoehorn whereby a user stretches the shoe's counter outward with the thick hard portion and exerts a force on the thin soft portion with the user's heel so as to bend the thin soft portion, thereby allowing the body to function as a shoehorn.
2. Description of Related Art
A shoehorn or shoe horn is a tool that lets the user put on a shoe more easily. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional shoehorn 2 is essentially plate-shaped and smooth, with one end to be held by a user and the other end functioning as a sliding channel which bends centrally and inward. The conventional shoehorn 2 is traditionally made of metal or wood but is nowadays made mostly of plastic. A user puts the conventional shoehorn 2 into the heel of a shoe in order to put on the shoe easily and quickly.
Although the conventional shoehorn 2 lets the user put on a shoe more easily, its shape compromises its portability. As a result, the conventional shoehorn 2 still has room for improvement.